


Dropplets of Despair

by Faust91x (Arthur91)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Blood, Contracts, Fate Worse Than Death, Gen, The Devil is a Sneaky Bastard, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur91/pseuds/Faust91x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compendium of witches with the origin stories and labyrinth. Also planning to add mechanics from the World of Darkness and Type Moon storylines to give more depth and for those obsessed like me with the rulebooks and having everything charted, heheheh. BEWARE POTENTIAL SPOILERS from everything, from anime characters to what could happen in stories I'm currently writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emily

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

 

  
**DROPPLETS OF DESPAIR**   
**A Puella Magi Witches Compilation**

  
／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

**Author Notes:**

Hi everybody!  
Long time no see. Haven't been feeling very well lately...believe me college will eat your soul, heheh, and too much things  
to do: build a robot, horrible Termodynamic equations and just got the desire a giant balloon carrying costume hugged me...

Will continue the rest of the fanfics as soon as I'm somewhat free cuz also making an ambitious PMM project not related  
with the fanfics called  **Madoka: Superior**  (just like the not very popular Spiderman comics), expect it soon!

Also impressed to have people still favoriting my  **Puella Magi Tomoko Magica**  story even though its still empty, wow, thanks  
people! I'll give it a shot, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to get Tomoko's character as I usually don't do funny, but now  
got plenty of inspiration. Hope you can like my interpretation of her.

BEWARE for possible spoilers from animes and stories I'm writing. Not sure how many of these will be used but I'll leave  
them for inspiration. Also many are based on actual characters so lets see how many you can discover.

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人\

**Emily "Meltheim"**

"They're everywhere, and they won't shut up!  
*anguished woman cries* please...please I beg  
you...shut up!

Me? To calm down? But I AM CALM! You're just  
like them, and you should just as well join  
them...yeah...

*male screams*

Papa? Is that you?"

 

 **HUMAN LIFE:**  
They called you crazy, but what do they know? After all, their so called "reality" is nothing before the all seeing power  
of the Wicked Eye. Still, for all your reality rending power you still had to content yourself with being an expectator  
living in their boring and lame reality searching for the Unseen Horizon; the great magical source that would allow you  
to leave this dull reality behind and get to meet him again...

And so you lived your lonely life, always set on your quest until he came...

He was amazing, glowing to the brim with power beyond what you could dream of. The darkness melted in his fingertips and  
reality bent to his whim.

You had met him once, in a far away time and he had shown you the path, your way towards the Unseen Horizon and now even  
after all these years he still held the power to make you belive and inspire you towards the seemingly impossible goal...  
or at least that's what you thought your racing heart and the butterflies in your stomach were trying to tell you.

The two of you worked together towards the goal living hundreds of adventures. Soon enough other adventurers joined your  
group due to your ever growing reputation.

Soon enough the growing affection between you two blossomed into full fledged love and you felt as if you were about to  
attain your goal, the Unseen Horizon was just a corner away.

And then he had to break you...he told you about dreams and reality, about growing up, and suddenly all you had built  
fell apart. The wonderful world became dull and gray, and even your powers betrayed you.

But there was a hope, a small furry squirrel like being appeared before you in your darkest hour. A messenger of magic  
that offered you to grant you your heart's desire.

And what wouldn't you give to get back the wonder and magic that was so cruelly taken away from you? And so you made a  
wish, to be able to see the Unseen Horizon again, to meet with your father.

And he granted it. The gates of magic opened again in full force and you felt the magic flowing through your body, more  
powerful that anything you felt before. With it came a feeling of emptiness that nonetheless couldn't take away your  
excitement as your wish was granted. Power beyond your wildest expectations and adventures to be lived, the possibility to  
finally be free from the dull reality that once confined you.

Everything was well for a time. You could see the wonder and magic everywhere, the Unseen Horizon finally wide open for  
you alone and you even got to see papa again. The power of darkness enveloped you and the shadows of the deceased rose to  
fight at your command.

But something was amiss...beyond the injuries your suffered, beyond the feeling of hollowness and the cold that crept to  
your skin and made you as cold as a corpse; the shadows wouldn't leave you alone. Having finally someone that could listen  
to their pleas they would reunite around you to ask for favors, to have someone living to speak with them, to plead for  
help so that they could pass on...and they wouldn't leave you alone. In the day...in the night...you lost sleep, you started  
to become skeletic and your skin became moldy just like that of a corpse; your eyes taking of the sickly parlor of death...

People would get away from you, horrified with the stench of death and the unnatural look of your diabolic wicked eyes.

You went looking for him, the wielder of the dark flame to help you dispel the shadows that haunted you permanently. But  
for all his power he wouldn't do a thing about it. He called you out on your delusions, believing you were making it all  
up. That was the last straw and he soon got to join your shadowy companions...

 **WITCH LABYRINTH:**  
A black barren plain littered with bones. Cold winds blowing everywhere, the mad wailing of a thousand dead voices  
being carried by the winds and maddening anyone unlucky enough to listen to them for an extended period.

In the horizon a big stone castle made of obsidian, the construct illuminated by the eternal light of a golden yellow moon  
with a slit in the shape of an eye. Always staring.

The shadows of the adventurers grow long within the domain and can take on their own life from time to time. There are  
rumors about them being the shadows of the deceased that take on a material body within the domain and even some claim  
to have heard their lost loved ones whispering in scorn to their ears. Whether that's just a property of the witch's  
domain or the labyrinth really is a door towards this "Unseen Horizon" is a matter of debate.

The castle looks decrepit and in ruins. Looking closer at the stone one can see that black bone grows within the obsidian  
composing the structure.

The place has european decoration and furniture within, albeit also decrepit and covered in dust. The stench of decay  
fills the place.

In the middle of the castle, there's a portrait of a middle aged girl wearing a gothing lolita dress. One gets the feeling  
that something's weird with the portrait and if paying attention one can see the girl looks skeletally thin, like a  
corpse of someone frozen to death. Her left eye cyan colored while her right eye glows with a malicious and anti natural  
golden. What's worse is that the portrait seems to be watching the traveler everywhere.

 **EMILY.**  
Type: Death whisperer witch  
Nature: Desperate

The death whisperer witch with a desperate nature. Forever confined within her portrait listening to the harrowing  
whispers of the dead, her eyes always watching the horizon but unable to reach it. All she wants is to be free from her  
misery but is unable to do a thing about it. Her familiars are also unwilling to let her go and they constantly search  
for new "companions" to join their ever growing rank.

 **MINION - Ditmar.**  
Type: Shadow minion.  
Nature: Harrowing.  
Shadows product of EMILY'S delusions. They want to pass on to the afterlife but their own sense of self-preservation  
prevents them from it. Constantly looking for new "companions" to join their ranks and like to take the form of  
deceased loved ones and whisper in the voices of the dead to lure unsuspecting travelers to their deaths.


	2. Altria

 

 

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

**DROPPLETS OF DESPAIR**   
**A Puella Magi Witches Compilation**

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

**Author Notes:**  
Warming up for more, LOL

This one's identity is pretty obvious so you should have no problem getting who she was.

 

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

**Altria**

"All I fought...all I suffered...in vain... *gasps of pain*  
perhaps in the end...it was really an unreachable Utopia..."

**HUMAN LIFE:**  
Your life was prophetized long before you were even born; its path and your ultimate fate decided without  
asking you.

In life you were called many names: the son of Dagon, the Once and Future King, Brittain's Scarlet Dragon, the  
one prophetized to save your country from slavery. All you know is that your birth was a huge mistake...

In the first place you were born a girl, a gender commonly deferred as the weak one and unfit to rule a country.  
To add to your problems you were born in a moment were your assasination was top priority and your identity had  
to be hidden from everyone, even you. Condemned to live like a peasant and squire to your troublesome cousin.

To top it off your mentor was batshit insane...

You discovered your true identity and foolishly took it as a blessing, thinking it would be your chance to set  
things right with the strength of your ideals and bravery.

With your mentor's aid and the power of the dragon that lied within you, you took the mantle of ruler of your  
country and fought tirelessly towards your one goal: eternal peace, abundance and harmony for everyone.

You fought and fought, the laws of the strong gave way to the laws of knights which gave way to the laws of  
the court but no matter what you did to bring peace to the kingdom, evil and war like a many headed hydra  
kept rearing its ugly head and menacing your kingdom. But you persisted...and so sacrificed everything you  
had towards the goal: your childhood for the mantle of the king, your dreams and peaceful life for the stress  
of the court and the battlefield, your feminity to keep your identity and ultimately your emotions so that  
you could become a just and impartial ruler. You suffered inside but tried to convince yourself that it was  
worth it, that it would all pay off in the end. In order to not lose sight of your goal you decided to give  
it a name: Avalon - the eternal Utopia.

All to no avail, your kindness became interpreted as naivette in the court you ruled and intrigue started to  
creep within your ranks, your courage became foolhardiness as you kept sacrificing more and more towards your  
goal until only you were lonely at the top and dediction had no reward as the seed of betrayal and treason made  
your precious kingdom, the things you had worked so hard to build crumble to the ground as you saw everything  
burn around you and your subjects turn against each other.

In the end your own son was the one that gave you the deathblow and even though you emerged victorious, you  
knew the end was coming and everything had been for naught.

And that's when he appeared, a messenger of the faeries he called himself. He offered you a pact, to make a  
contract with him to pledge your soul to fight against all evil and he would grant you your heart's desire.

Desperation consumed you and against your better judgement you made the pact. In exchange of your loyalty to  
his cause you wished to change story, for your country to find a more adequate king to rule in your stead so  
that it would flourish as you couldn't make it.

Energy escaped your being as you felt the blood of the dragon awakening to untold power, raw potential you  
hadn't touched before and your whole being exploded as the world changed. You became an unnamed knight,  
a girl errant that pledged "himself" to the forces of good in the eternal battle against entropy and the  
kingdom as the new One and Future King made his debut.

You fought with renewed determination against the forces of evil, your potential so great that no opponent  
would stand in your way and your country flourished to become an abode of culture, art and science.

But as time passed you felt your ideals washing away and your morals eroding along with the kingdom as you  
watched the new king commiting the same mistakes you had done once, you tried your best to fix the problem  
as the knight in the shadow but to no avail. For all your endless magical strength and determination the  
rules of intrigue and court were too much and the kingdrom crumbled to dust.

You confronted the messenger of the faeries one day about your failed wish, a trickery only for him to answer:

"You wished for someone else to take your place and make the kingdom flourish. Not for it to last forever.  
If you had been more specific with your wish this wouldn't have happened so in a way its all your fault"

And that's when it hit you, you hadn't made a pact with a messenger of Arcadia, but rather with a spawn from the  
depths of hell...

You tried to fix things as the unnamed knight and kill the traitors in the court before they could harm the  
kingdom further but to no avail. Everybody turned against you and oh irony you ended fighting against the  
king himself in the fields of Camlann trying to usurp his place before he could destroy the kingdom.

You became forever known as the bringer of ruin and the one to destroy the kingdom, and as an avatar of  
your kingdom, the one and true king, its destruction meant yours...

**WITCH LABYRINTH:**  
The battlefield that marked Altria's ultimate defeat and the ruin of the kingdom. A hill of swords with  
combatants fighting eternaly.

Its always raining blood making the ground slippery and the screams of death and battle surround the place.  
One can smell the scent of blood, death and burnt flesh as the knights give their all for a meaningless goal.  
The place also tastes of ash and rot and those that stay for too long start losing themselves in the midst  
of battle until they're nothing but mindless brutes fighting the eternal fight and fueled by rage only.

Shimmering colors, flags and shields reflect the knight's alliegances. Randomly changing so as to  
keep the eternal conflict going and showing Altria's madness.

At the top of the battlefield stays the lone figure of Altria, surrounded by her Chevaliers and raining death  
upon all those that come close to her. All she wants is for the battle to stop, but it will never stop and  
neither can she...

**ALTRIA.**  
Type: Witch of eternal conflict.  
Nature: Weary.  
The witch of eternal conflict with a weary nature. With the appearance of a huge knight in a rusty armor  
that keeps spilling blood with every movement. If one looks closely at the engraved patterns one can see  
that the armor isn't an armor but rather a terrifying contraption of metal and bone that encases the  
witch body like an iron maiden; spikes and chains constantly cutting at the regenerating flesh, a  
ruined body fitting for the ruined kingdom she once sought to protect. A punishment for her failures as  
the witch becomes her own judge and executor.

The breastplate glows with a fiery red as the dragon roars against the chains that confine him, leading  
an eternal battle inside the witch just as she leads her troops in the labyrinth, trapped in an eternal  
and meaningless battle with no end.

**Trivia:**  
* For all her insanity Altria still remembers and stays true to the rules of chivalry and if one  
knows of them can exploit them to their advantage. For example she won't start battle as long as the  
traveler doesn't raise a weapon and won't strike down a foe that has lost his weapon or fallen to the  
ground. Sadly that doesn't apply to her familiars...  
* Unlike other "normal" witches Altria holds in her being the fate of a whole kingdom being the original  
Once and Future King and as such is close to a Walpurgisnacht in power level. Her armor is near impenetrable  
with normal magics and can only be hurt in the exposed fleshy parts which regenerate at a supernatural  
rate. She also is a supremely powerful swordswoman with her sword Blood Clarent: the Sword of Promised Ruin.  
* She can release the power of the dragon within in a blaze that razes everything on its path.

**MINION - Le Chevalier Mal Fet ("The I'll made knight").**  
Type: Elite knight.  
Nature: Treacherous.  
The King's elite knights with unparalleled swordsmanship and an equally nasty nature to both. They take on  
the appearance of huge, deformed humanoids with armor that wield huge swords, sticks and fight with a  
speed and ferocity that is beyond their warped bodies. Their minds are broken and warped like their bodies,  
giving little more than grunts and moans to communicate. Will try to kill anything on sight and from time  
to time will turn against their king as they covet her place. Its unknown if they have ever succeded but  
is unlikely.

**MINION - Gawaine, Gareth, Gaheris and Agravaine.**  
Type: Soldier.  
Nature: Conflictive.  
The bloody knights and soldiers that comprise most of the labyrinth familiars. Wielding different colors  
and banners, changing them randomly. They're struck in an eternal battle with no prize and no purpose whatsoever.

Look like knights with the four faces of the brothers that brought Altria's ruin. They live only for  
the fight and carnage and will fight between each other and switch alliegances randomly.

Their swordmanship is really good even if it doesn't come close to Le Chevalier's and can be deadly to all but  
experienced Puella Magi in melee combat. Still, they're slow to act and can be defeated by a ranged attacker.  
They tend to swarm against that kind of attackers but quickly lose their organization as they start fighting  
amongst themselves.

 

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

**End Notes:**

Still wondering what's worse, Kyubey or the Counter Force, heheheh.

Took heavy input from The Once and Future King by T. H. White, one of my favorite books and highly recommended read.

 


End file.
